Shout! Factory Warning Screen
1st Warning (2003-2007) Warning: On a black background, we see "FBI WARNING" in a red font that was similar to Times New Roman. Below it is white text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the earliest Shout! Factory releases, such as The Best of the Electric Company and Freaks and Geeks: The Complete Series. It was also seen on Lionsgate and Trimark releases from the late 1990s to the early 2000s. 2nd Warning (2003) Warning: Inside a white rectangle upon a black background is the warning text. FX/SFX: The fade in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on History of Soccer: The Beautiful Game. 3rd Warning (2007-2013) Warning: On a red moving spiral/globe/grid backdrop, "FBI ANTI-PIRACY WARNING" in the Impact font (with "FBI ANTI-PIRACY" in white and "WARNING" in red) fades in along with the FBI seal. After that, white generic text wipes in at the bottom of "WARNING". FX/SFX: The background, the fading of the seal and "FBI ANTI-PIRACY WARNING", the text wiping in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Shout! Factory releases of the era, such as My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and the first three releases of CatDog. 4th Warning (2007) Warning: Same as the 1981-2004 Warner Home Video FBI Warning, except the FBI seal is colored. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some Shout! Factory releases, such as Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SATAM): The Complete Series''. 5th Warning (August 9, 2011-November 13, 2012) Warning: Same as the 2005-13 Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment warning screen, but it is tinted lighter and it fades in and out. Variant: A widescreen version exists. FX/SFX: Just the fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the first two seasons of Hey Arnold! and the five bonus DVDs included in the book The Incredible Mel Brooks. It was also spotted on Mystery Science Theater 3000: Volume XXIII, and may also be seen on other MST3K titles from the time. 6th Warning (September 25, 2012) Warning: On a hazy blue background, we see the FBI Warning seal and below it is yellow warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only known to have been seen on CatDog: Season 2, Part 2. 7th Warning (2013-2017?) Shout_Warning_C.jpg Shout_Warning_D.jpg Warning: On a black background, we see the FBI warning seal with white text below. Variant: For the first few months of this warning's life, the font was different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on current Shout! Factory releases, such as the last two seasons of Hey Arnold!, CatDog, and The Bob Newhart Show, The Battery, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, WKRP In Cincinnati: The Complete Series, and Colors. 8th Warning (August 23, 2016-May 16, 2017) Warning: On a blue spotlight background, we see white warning text in Courier. FX/SFX: A mere fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This is an alternate warning screen mainly used for Blu-rays. So far, its only known appearances are on the Shout Select releases of Midnight Run and Streets of Fire. 9th Warning (December 5, 2017) Warning: Same as every major studio's current warning screen, except both screens are separated by a black screen, and they fade in and out. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on 2017 World Series Champions: Houston Astros. Category:Warning Screens